sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vatos Malditos Motorcycle Club
The Vatos Malditos Motorcycle Club is a Mexican motorcycle club based in Tijuana, Mexico. They make their debut in the Mayans MC Season 2 episode "Tohil". Background The Vatos Malditos was formed in Mexico. According to Taza Romero, he patched into the club when he was "young and dumb". In his origins the club did petty crimes such as car busting and small-time drug dealing. However, once El Palo became the club's leader it took a dark turn, involving themselves in human trafficiking. Disgusted, Romero left the club and went north joining the Mayans Hungry for money, the club recruited as many members as they could, barely prospecting, and with no sense of pride or honor, becoming a pack of the worst criminals actively looking for people in dire need to immigrate into the United States, and taking advantage of the current immigration crisis for their business. The club is extremely inhumane in their methods as they separate families who cannot fully pay their fee, placing them in jails and barely giving them water and feeding them with minimal food. They collect those who can pay and dispose of those that can't. History Mayans MC When Leticia Cruz ' friend Gaby and her family hired the VM to smuggle them, they paid half the money in mexico, but once in the US they demanded more. Unable to pay, the VM jailed her mother and brother. Leticia tried to provide "moral support" and warned them that she was the daughter of a Mayan, which the VM members laughed at while injuring Leticia's arm. Gaby ends up at Leticia and Coco Cruz 's home where the two told him what had happened. Coco subsequently brings the issue to the Santo Padre Charter's table where he explains the human trafficking, code violation and disrespect on the Mayans' turf. Romero shares his own past with the club and how it became increasingly darker under El Palo's leadership. Regretful that this situation was allowed to happen due to spending too much time serving the Galindo Cartel, President Obispo Losa declares the situation relevant enough to warrant the charter's full attention. The Mayans members go to investigate in town the location of the VM's base, and they manage to find a suspicious building. The Mayans storm the place killing 2 members, capturing one and the last one escaping, while finding imprisoned immigrants, but unable to find Gaby's family. The Mayans, execute the captured Vatos member and ask for help in knowing where they took the rest of the immigrants, and they learn they were taken to jails near the border. And older immigrant guides them to the right place. The Mayans arms themselves and prepare to attack the place. The VM members inside the garage, begin to provide minimal water and food to their captives in inhuman ways. The remaining member from the previous raid already alerted the VM of the Mayans attack and discussing how they are to be handled, while moving on to dispose of the immigrants that cannot pay their fee. The Mayans storm the place and a gunfight ensues with the VM members trying to burn the immigrants alive. The Mayans successfully murder all the VM members present but the fire is ignitted. However, the Mayans save the immigrants and find Gaby's family taking them with her to the clubhouse where she is delighted to have her family back, grateful to the Mayans for their help. Kukulkan During a meeting with SAMCRO, the Santo Padre charter would come to learn that their long used port to access the IRA's guns will be closed, forcing shipment to move further south into Tijuana in the VM's territory. The Mayans are not pleased as they reveal to Chibs about their recent feud with the VM. SAMCRO is distraught about this given the VM is on their path to meet, upsetting the Mayans. Allesandro Montez says he is friends with El Palo and that he mentioned no beef, meaning he is willing to negotiate. Chibs suggests they do so as their current conflict is not historical to which the Mayans agree. The VM members appear as Montez greets El Palo, questioning why he never mentioned starting a problem with the Mayans, to which El Palo deflects the blame to. Chibs steps in cutting El Palo short and tells him to either negotiate or go back to Tijuana due to the urgency of the business. El Palo agrees to sit. Chibs establishes the deal's terms, the Mayans schedule the shipments with the Irish, while the VM stores the weapons and transports them into Northern California, giving 30% of the cut to the VM, while SAMCRO takes 10% of it for the first two years (and gives half of it to the former as restitutions), with $7,000 needed to bribe off the authorities. The VM agrees to it but demands the Mayans pay restitutions as well. Things become heated as both sides lay the blame on the other with Chibs mediating that both of them commited mistakes and urges Bishop to put something tangible. He offers to match the 5% of the Mayans for a year, but El Paso demands 20%, causing an angry disagreement. Chibs steps in and offers the Mayans pay that 5% for two years, leaving everyone in agreement. As SAMCRO leaves, the VMs pretend to leave but wait it out until night, where they decide to carry out an ambush on the Mayans in revenge and clear violation of the deal, attacking them with Molotov Cocktails and rifles. A violent gunfight ensues leaving Michael Ariza severely wounded from gunshots and Coco with a burned arm and an injured eye. Having enough the VMs retreat. Current: *El Palo - President *Sala Former: *Taza Romero - Left club after El Palo took over *Unnamed - Shot in head by Angel *Unnamed - Shot in chest by Coco *Unnamed - Executed by Coco *Unnamed - Shot in head by Gilly *Unnamed - Shot in head by Coco *Unnamed - Shot in head by Bishop *Unnamed - Shot in head by Creeper *Unnamed - Shot in chest by Angel *Unnamed - Shot in chest and arm by EZ *Unnamed - Shot in chest by tribal security guard *Unnamed - Grenade explosion *Unnamed - Shot by Bishop *Unnamed - Shot by Bishop *Unnamed - Shot by Bishop *Unnamed - Shot by Angel *Unnamed - Shot by Gilly *Unnamed - Shot by Angel *Unnamed - Shot by Coco *Unnamed - Shot by Bishop and Coco Trivia *"Vatos Malditos" literally translates to "The Damned Dudes" Category:Factions Category:Motorcycle Clubs